Vie d'Artiste
by Adelaide's Agony
Summary: OS DM/HG. Plusieurs année après Poudlard, Hermione a enfin trouvé sa vocation. Elle chante. Mais que faire quand on est amené à devoir passer une après-midi à chanter avec son ennemi de toujours, enfermé son appartement? Elle devra bien avouer que les gens changent.


La voix d'Hermione se fait rauque sur la fin de la phrase, puis elle se tait. Durant quelques secondes où des gens s'activent derrière une vitre, aucun bruit ne fuse. Puis c'est une ovation et tous se félicite. La porte du studio s'ouvre et Levy Mogyth entre, un immense sourire sur le visage.

-On a enfin fini l'enregistrement de l'album! Lui dit-il. Ta voix était magnifique sur la fin, ta chanson va faire un carton!

Hermione sourit, appréciant le compliment de son manager.

-Tu viens boire un verre avec nous? On va tous fêter ça au Chaudron Baveur.

-Bien sur! Je vais prendre mes affaires aux vestiaires et je vous rejoint.

La jeune femme sortit du studio, et fut assailli par ses collègues, contents d'en avoir fini avec les enregistrements. Elle traversa les bâtiments des Magical Music Studio, aussi appelée les MMS. C'est là que la grande majorité des chanteurs et musiciens sorciers étaient enregistrés. Sur une moitié des murs, des affiches de ses différentes tournées et des photos d'elle étaient placardées. Elle grinça des dents en voyant l'autre moitié des murs, recouverts d'affiches et de photos de Drago Malfoy, autre musicien devenu célèbre. Son ennemi était la star adulée des jeunes sorciers, son passé de Mangemort lui donnant un air sexy et mystérieux -pas selon Hermione. Celle-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile d'une part parce qu'ils partageaient les mêmes studios et d'autre part parce que, lui, ne faisait rien pour l'éviter. Au contraire, il venait gâcher ses poses en venant prendre son café avec elle. Dans ces moments-là, la lionne qui était en elle avait une envie terrible de lui renverser son café sur son tee-shirt, tachant ainsi son image de beau gosse en toutes circonstances.

Ayant rejoint ses collègues,tous levèrent leur verre.

-Au nouvel album de Hermione Granger! Crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents. L'enregistrement d'un album était long et fastidieux et elle était heureuse d'en avoir fini avec ces séances épuisantes. Mais son manager ne le voyait pas de la même manière...

-Pour clore ton album et le finir en beauté, nous allons enregistrer un duo avec un grand musicien! S'exclama-t-il.

Hermione le sentait très mal venir. Elle s'attendit au pire. Ne fut pas déçue.

-Drago Malfoy a accepté de chanter avec toi!

Tous firent une ovation à cette annonce. Mais pas Hermione, qui prit sa tête entre ses mains en se disant qu'elle devait être maudite.

-Malfoy a proposé que tu ailles chez lui pour que vous travailliez sur un morceau. On ne vous demande pas une compo, juste une reprise. A vous de choisir la chanson!

xxx

Hermione se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement. Bouche bée, elle ressassa les étapes qui l'avaient conduites ici. Le portier bon chic bon genre qui lui avait d'abord ouvert la porte. Le hall de l'immeuble recouvert du sol au plafond de marbre. Les quelques marches de chêne menant à l'ascenseur ouvrant avec des grilles d'or. Et maintenant cette immense porte d'ébène. Hermione n'était pas pauvre, loin de là, mais toute cette exubérance de richesses lui faisait tourner la tête. Tout ici était le plus tape-à-l'œil possible. Hermione se demanda si elle devait frapper avec l'énorme anneau de métal accroché à la porte ou se servir de ses points. Elle fut soulagée de voire une élégante sonnette sur le montant de la porte. Elle appuya nerveusement dessus. Et si Malfoy lui refermait la porte au nez? Elle attendit en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. La porte s'entrouvrit et la tête de l'habitant passa dans l'ouverture.

-Granger? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-C'est... C'est mon manager qui m'a dit de venir, balbutia-t-elle.

-Ah oui, répondit Malfoy, qui avait manifestement oublié.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand pour la laisser passer. Celle-ci observa d'un air réprobateur la chemise entrouverte de l'homme et le désordre qui régnait dans le loft. Malfoy le remarqua et reboutonna rapidement sa chemise avant de la conduire au salon. Il lui désigna un canapé recouvert de journaux et de coussins d'un geste vague.

-Attends-moi ici, je reviens dans une minute.

Hermione s'assit, mal à l'aise et de plus en plus furieuse. Elle vit l'homme se diriger vers une pièce adjacente et y disparaître. La lionne parcourut du regard la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches à la gloire de l'occupant et de disques d'or.

_Quel narcissisme_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle entendit des voix provenir de la pièces où Malfoy était entré et celui-ci en ressortit, accompagné de Pansy. La femme était seulement vêtue d'un grand tee-shirt, d'un short et était décoifée. Elle se plaque contre Malfoy et l'embrassa fougueusement, attrapant le col de sa chemise. Il ne répondit pas à son baiser et la repoussa. Devant son air vexé, il lui dit:

-Je t'ai dit de te casser.

La femme fonça vers la porte, récupéra ses escarpins hors de prix au passage et sortit en faisant claquer la porte, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Hermione. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira avant de se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, en face de la lionne. Celle-ci se leva, énervée par son comportement désinvolte.

-Malfoy, lui dit-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère, c'est quoi ton problème? Je pensais qu'on devait _travailler._ Au lieu de ça, quand j'arrive, tu es habillé n'importe comment, tu as l'air de tout juste te lever alors qu'il est plus de dix-sept heures, tu as visiblement oublié que je devais venir et en plus, tu te permets de... de fricoter avec une femme en ma présence!

-Ah, Granger, grogna-t-il. J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être coincée et casse couille. Je vais me rhabiller, j'ai mis la femme à la porte, je me souviens que tu devais venir, tu es contente?

Hermione se rassit, n'ayant rien à ajouter. L'après-midi s'annonçait rude... Jouer un duo dans une telle atmosphère allait être une catastrophe. L'homme devait faire le même constat car il lmui dit:

-Déjà, tu vas m'appeler par mon prénom. Zensuite, tu vas te calmer et sortir le balais que t'as dans le cul.

Hermione vit rouge, mais ne répondit rien, sachant à quel point il était vrai qu'elle était coincée. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui avait poussé Ron à se séparer d'elle. Quand à l'appeler par son prénom, il allait être difficile de mettre des dizaines d'années à l'appeler par son nom de côté. Malfoy, non, Drago, attrapa sa guitare et entama un air célèbre. Hermione le reconnut mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la chanson. Elle dut avouer qu'il jouait remarquablement bien. Il avait des longs doigts de musicien. Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers la chanteuse, qui paraissait fascinée par ses mains. Il sourit.

-Tu veux chanter quoi?

-Comment ça?

Il soupira.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas là pour m'admirer -enfin si, mais pas seulement.

La femme rougit et remarqua qu'il ne s'était toujours pas défait de son habituelle modestie.

-je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, agacée. Qu'est-ce que tu propose?

-Je propose qu'on chante quelque chose de moldu. Pour surprendre les auditeurs.

Là, c'était Hermione qu'il avait surpris. Non pas de la proposition en elle-mêm, mais qu'elle sorte de la bouche d'un Malfoy, une famille qui depuis plusieurs générations méprisait les Sang-de-bourbe et les moldus.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vraiment déteste les moldus. Et je dois avouer que leur musique est plutôt intéressante.

Il reporta son attention sur son instrument et commença une chanson.

-Celle-ci, par exemple. Tu reconnais?

Hermione fit signe que non, rigide.

-Ok, Hermione. On va pas avancer si je fais la conversation à un mur et si je suis le seul à faire des efforts. Tu es censée _chanter_! Ouvrir la bouche!

Malfoy soupira en voyant qu'elle avait juste serré un peu plus les lèvres, appremment mal à l'aise. L'homme se leva et alla fermer les stores. Il aluma une petite lampe diffusant une lumière tamisée.

-Mets-toi à l'aise, Granger, on dirait Macgonagall.

La voyant rester statique, il se pencha et se saisit de son pied. Il fut surprit qu'elle se laisse faire. Il lui ôta ses escarpins, puis la laissa s'assoir en tailleur sur le canapé. Celle-ci fut touché par la douceur des gestes de Malfoy. Ne pas le voir la rendait moins agressive. Elle lui demanda finalement d'une voix calme:

-Tu jouais quoi, tout à l'heure? J'ai déjà entendu cet air quelque part.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit-il sur le même ton. C'est très connu, chez les moldus. Très déprimant, aussi.

-Tu pourrais le rejouer, s'il te plait?

Drago hocha la tête et, après avoir pris une inspiration, laissa ses doigts courir sur les cordes de l'instrument. Puis sa voix s'éleva. Douce. Claire. Mélodieuse. Jamais Hermione n'aurait imaginé que Drago ai un timbre pareil. Elle reconnut la chanson, dont elle se souvenait des paroles. Hermione avait une voix magnifique, on le lui avait souvent dit. Elle voulait que Drago le sache. Alors elle chanta.

_Well, you faith was strong but you needed proof,_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty, and the moonlight overthrew you_

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de jouer et la fixa longuement.

-Quoi? Finit-eklle par demander, gênée.

-J'ingnorais que ta voix était aussi...

Faire un compliment à Hermione semblait être une première pour lui. C'en était une.

-... Belle. Non, sublime.

Hermione sourit.

-Drago, si ça peut te rassurer, ma voix n'a absolument rien à envier à la tienne.

Elle avait utilisé son prénom inconsciemment. Elle voulut s'excuser puis se ravisa. Ça lui paraissait naturel.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

xxx

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils chantèrent,n rirent, mélangèrent leurs voix. Hermione en était venue à oublier que l'homme avait qui elle chantait l'avait insultée pendant des années et lui tapait encore sur les nerfs la semaine précédentes.

Drago était installé derrière le piano, tandis que la jeune femme était assise sur la queue. Elle chantait et il jouait. Un chanson d'un groupe appelé Woodkid. Une chanson appelée I Love You. Une chanson dont les paroles rappelaient étrangement à Hermione ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

_Whatever I feel for you,_

_You only seem to care about you_

_Is there any chance you could see me too?_

_Cause I love you_

_Is there anything I could do_

_Just to get some attention from you?_

L'Homme frôla les touches du piano pour faire naître les dernières notes du morceau. Dans le silence le plus total, la Femme se laissa glisser et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol. La Femme contourna le majestueux instrument et se plaça derrière l'Homme. L'Homme se retourna et pris le visage de la Femme entre ses mains. La Femme posa ses mains sur les bras de l'Homme. L'Homme essuya une larme qui coulait sur le beau visage de la Femme. Puis l'Homme embrassa la Femme. Et l'Homme et la Femme s'aimèrent toute la nuit.


End file.
